


Just Kiss Already!

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gen, Implied Bromance, MCU AU Fest, MCU Clea's a fugitive au, Mary Poppins References, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Wong doesn't mind that Stephen and Clea like each other, he only wish they'd stop dancing around their feelings and get on with it already!
Relationships: Clea Strange & Stephen Strange, Clea Strange/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong
Kudos: 6





	Just Kiss Already!

_Six months_ , thought Wong. _It's been six months since Clea became the Doctor's permanent houseguest and he still hasn't done anything!_

She came to Earth in search of Doctor Strange, claiming to have escaped after years of imprisonment in the Dark Dimension. He and Stephen agreed they'd keep an eye on her for now. There was only one problem; Stephen Strange was completely and utterly smitten with the girl!

Oh sure, he never said anything. And to be fair, he had his suspicions of her as well. But Wong knew. He could tell in the way Stephen smiled when he'd chat with her, or the way he'd talk about her magical abilities and how fast they were developing. Or how his eyes would light up in a way that expressed how happy he was to have her in his presence.

Yes, he was falling for her and **hard**.

Not that Wong minded. Between teaching classes at Kamar-Taj and helping out the Doctor as his part-time assistant and mentor, he'd gotten to know Stephen Strange quite well and had grown rather fond of him. In some ways, he was like the brother he never had. As long as Clea made him happy and didn't distract Stephen from his duties as the Sorcerer Supreme, Wong would gladly support their union.

He only wished one of them would just spit it out already! Because after half a year's worth of constant flirting and making googly eyes at each other, he was sick of it!

Take today, for example. He was in the kitchen whipping up his special blend of Jasmine tea, while Clea sat in with the good Doctor. He was chatting with a rather...difficult client, a reporter for (one of) the local Greenwich newspapers named Benedict Garret who'd called him up this morning, saying it was urgent.

 _It must be_ , Wong thought. They'd been talking almost consistently for the past twenty minutes.

"Alright. I think we're done here."

Or not.

He turned around to see Stephen escorting their guest out the door. Or at least trying to. He didn't seem too interested in leaving, just yet.

"Look, I don't think you quite understand what I'm proposing, here," said Garret. "There's great interest in knowing more about the Mystic Arts! You'd be famous!"

Stephen smirks. "That's funny," he said. "Last I checked, I **was** famous, once upon a time."

"You could be famous, again!"

He shook his head. "Those days are over," he said, smiling. "I'm quite happy with my life at the moment."

Wong smiled. He wasn't the only one, though. Clea was standing next to the good Doctor the entire time, and he could see a smile had formed on her lips, as well. Her eyes twinkling with adoration for her mentor.

Of course, Mr. Garret had no interest in backing down and continued badgering Stephen for (what seemed like) ages until finally, he'd had enough.

"Mr. Garret-"

And that's when it happened.

"Sir," said Clea, stepping forward. "My Master already **told** you he isn't interested in your petty exposure. Good day."

With a flick of her fingers, the door to the Sanctum opened. A gust of wind powerful enough to topple a tree took the reporter and blew him into the street before closing the door.

Wong's jaw dropped. It was a remarkable display of magic, for sure. He couldn't even pull off a trick that advanced when he was still a beginner. Stephen was right to take pride in his student.

Speaking of Stephen, he turns to look at him and...there it was. That speechless, dazzled look in his eye when she did something unexpected. The kind that says "I adore you".

Clea noticed it too when she turned to face him, still basking in her triumph...only for his expression to confuse her.

"What?"

"That was...really impressive," he said.

She blushes...before flashing him a flirtatious grin.

"Oh?...Thank you," she replied, walking over to him until their faces were inches apart. "I got the idea from that Mary Poppins film you showed me the other night."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. I figured it might come in handy someday. Don't you agree?"

Stephen chuckles. "Well it's certainly more efficient than a sling ring, that's for sure," he said, smirking.

Wong rolls his eyes. "Oh geez! Just kiss already!" he muttered under his breath.

Or so he thought...

"What?" they asked.

"Oh, nothing!" he stammered. "Tea?"

Stephen turned to his apprentice.

"Clea?"

She shrugs. "Sure."

They all sat down to have some tea and scones, figuring they could use a break. Wong however, decided to spend the rest of his break reading before resuming his librarian duties at Kamar-Taj.

Besides, Stephen and Clea were busy chatting among themselves, ignoring him completely. And the sooner he could get away from their dead-end flirting, the better!

At this rate, he'd die of old age before those two would get together.

The End


End file.
